


斑佐二三事

by uchiha_clan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiha_clan/pseuds/uchiha_clan
Summary: 大部分都是一些没有关连的「斑佐」小故事，有长有短，有喜有悲，谢谢。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大部分都是一些没有关连的「斑佐」小故事，有长有短，有喜有悲，谢谢。

（1）吃亏就是占便宜

此时，宇智波最强大的存在和最弱小的存在，正共处一室，只见，还不懂如何爬行的小佐助穿着一件绿色小恐龙的婴儿连身衣，乖乖地趴在临时保父兼前族长一身蓝衣的斑怀里，一边认真地探索着“哥哥上学后”的世界，一边把那头硬中带软的黑丝，一缕一缕的塞入口中，就像只小小理发师喵，咿咿呀呀地整天叫个不停。

然而下一刻，当斑想把头发从虎（猫）口中抢救回来时，小鬼立即使出曾经用来对付泉什么的情敌的终极大招——紧握着两只小小的拳头，手舞足蹈地发出糅杂着愤怒的剧烈及大声的啼哭，剎那间，让面瘫如小鼬第一时间把弟弟从吓呆了的小（花痴）女生手中抱回来，边哄着（早就笑逐颜开的小佐助）边头也不回地离开现场，但凡弟控都抵抗不了传说里的音波功。“哇哇哇~~~ ”

最后，不怕鬼哭神号，只怕小佐助哭哑嗓子，骨灰级弟控的斑妥协了，不管是看在小鬼酷似弟弟的可爱脸蛋也好，还是看在这双尽职尽责数十载的耳朵也罢，果断的将惯用手的黑手套，用牙齿咬着猛地扯了下来，借由无辜的食指牺牲奉献来拯救小小的胃部和自己的秃头危机。“小佐助，这个好吃吗？”

“唔唔唔~~~”彷彿有食指万事足的小佐助，并没有理会斑，只是一味地吸吮着他的新玩具。对此，斑不以为然，反正这小鬼没长牙，任凭湿润的口腔怎样咬下去也不痛不痒，还挺舒服的。更何况，也是时候让斑好好玩一下，那短短的，翘起的头发也就是胎毛了。“小鬼，手感果然很不错，呵呵。”

古语有曰：天下没有白吃的午餐、吃亏就是占便宜啊。

tbc


	2. 歹活不如好死

（序）幸福幻象

“先生，这是你的花。”说话的人是个穿着紫色花店工作装，一头亮丽金发被束成高马尾，看起来像山猪般朝气蓬勃的少女，只见，她一边把手中包装精美的红玫瑰递给对面的男人，一边礼貌地微笑着说。“谢谢光临，欢迎下次再来。”

本来这种只卖出“一枝花”的生意，占绝大多数花店都不大乐意去接，不仅利润不高恐怕连包装费也要倒贴给对方，但身为这里唯一店员，也是Yamanaka花店继承人的她偏偏接了这笔赔本生意。

对此，从幼稚园就认识的粉发好闺密，小樱还特地取笑她说，“井野，我看，你一定是看上他了。”

无可否认，男人确是井野心仪的那杯茶，就像两人的初恋（男神或老公）放大版，她为了和这特别的客人多见一面，每天也会从身后那些来自世界各地的特色花卉中，偷偷保留一枝最漂亮的红玫瑰，风两不改的等待男人来买走它。

但后来女性的直觉告诉她，男人目光从不曾为她停留过，即使看着她的时候也是透过她去看另一个不存在的人，以至于，这段夏日恋情在还没真正开始前，就无声落幕。

犹记得，她曾经询问过男人，为什么不买一束束的花，唯独买一朵朵红玫瑰，那样肯定更讨女孩子欢心吧？虽然从古到今，玫瑰也是用来表达爱情的通用语言，而且根据颜色、朵数还另有吉意（花语），但除了行内人并不是很多人了解到这一点。

殊不知下一刻，当男人开口时，她还一度以为自己听错了，低沉而富有磁性的嗓音搭配着宠溺的语气自性感的嘴唇吐出，再加上俊美得令人窒息的脸庞那无可奈何的表情，让这位憧憬爱情的花季少女，剎那间被深深打动了。

“呵呵，那孩子喜欢干净俐落，简单的生活方式，就好比前段日子，我送了999朵红玫瑰，那孩子却反过来埋怨我说什么，是不是想用“花海”淹死自己？”接着像是想到什么般，优美的唇角勾起一个颠倒众生的笑容。“而且，那孩子最讨厌被拿去跟别人比较，希望成为唯一的那个...果然还是个小孩子啊。”

“所以为了投其所好，只能每天送一枝红玫瑰，一直送到三百六十五枝，这是我跟那孩子的约定，毕竟送礼物最大的意义，是收下礼物的人是否感觉开心，不是吗？”说罢，来也匆匆去也匆匆的男人，头也不回的走了。

看着男人修长挺拔的背影消失在店门口，井野不禁幻想起来，幻想着能配得上这么棒的男神，那个至今不曾谋面的陌生女孩，究竟是怎样的人？一个漂亮却带点任性可爱的Lucky girl？

不管事实真相如何，能够得到长相如此出众又浪漫深情的超级男神，天天送上一枝枝别有深意的红玫瑰，真是十分幸福的人啊，她心里暗暗发誓，即使追不到这一大一小男神，将来也要嫁给一个跟他们有几分相像的小帅哥！

（上）乐极生悲

不经不觉已经买走了365朵红玫瑰，此时，男人如常手里拿着一朵红玫瑰，在井野羡慕的目光下，离开Yamanaka花店，朝着停泊在路边的一辆劳斯莱斯Wraith走去。

“斑大人，请上车吧。”在外头等候的司机见主子出来，立即替他开了后座车门又关上，接着迅速的钻进驾驶座，发动车子，往郊区的Dornröschen私人医院方向，奔驰而去。

“早安，小懒猪。”斑走进病房，看着床上依旧沉睡不醒的少年，亲切的问候着，然后一边将稍长的浏海向两边拨开，一边低头在额头中间的神秘红印，落下一吻，就像眼前的并非全身插满管子仅是依靠维生仪器存活（被旧主人再次拾回去）漂亮的人偶娃娃，而是每天早上一觉醒来张开眼睛，第一眼便可看到表面上既傲娇又毒舌，可实际上相当害怕寂寞渴望被爱，只属于他独一无二的可爱后辈。“这是第三百六十五朵红玫瑰。”

“我等了这么久，终于等到这一天了——”说着，微微偏过头，像以往般把红玫瑰硬塞到对方手中，但不同的是，男人曾经摧毁无数生命却又给予对方无限温暖的手，先是扯掉彷彿没有血色略嫌苍白的脸上的氧气罩，接着顺势转移到一旁的维生仪器开关上，然后腾出另一只手拔出腰间的右轮手枪，犹如第一次手把手教导对方用枪般，纤长的手指包裹着枯瘦如柴的手指，将枪口抵着胸膛最接近心脏的位置，嘴角一勾，露出一丝奸计得逞般的诡异笑容。“一切就此结束吧。”

双唇相接的剎那间，斑一手猛然按下维生仪器的开关按钮，一手直接扣下板机射出了夺命的子弹，伴随着“砰”的一声巨响，萦绕耳边一阵阵有规律的嗡嗡响声，将思绪渐渐地拉回到梦想（再次）幻灭的那一天......

当日，斑趁着佐助十八岁生日，在只有两人的生日宴上，送了999朵红玫瑰和一枚求婚钻戒给同居小恋人，打算隔天一起乘搭飞机到国外去领证，正式成为合法的夫夫关系，为此，精力过人的斑特地禁欲了一夜，让有着浓浓的起床气的后者精神饱满出席两人婚礼。

“我（宇智波斑／宇智波佐助）以（宇智波佐助／宇智波斑）作为我的丈夫，而这是我对你的承诺，我将对你忠实、以你为荣，我将尊敬你、相信你、帮助你、照顾你，我将与你分享我的一生。我将会饶恕，正如同我们是被饶恕的，我将与你共同学习，认识彼此、认识这个世界以及认识我们的神。我们将共度顺境、逆境，直到地老天荒。”

岂料，人算不如天算，当好不容易撇掉手下偷偷溜到国外，两人穿着一白一黑结婚礼服，肩并肩站在庄严肃穆的教堂里，唯一见证人的年老牧师面前，别别扭扭却又嘴角含春（仅限某小鬼）说了句“我愿意”和唸完冗长结婚誓词，互为对方戴着特别订制的结婚对戒（团扇和晓红云造型，里面分别刻着不求同生、只求同死），还来不及交换重头戏之一的誓约之吻，抱起捧花（一枝别具意义的红玫瑰）的佐助就被暗处射出的一颗子弹打中头部，顿时口吐鲜血，向后倒去。

“佐助...！”脑子还没反应过来，双脚就已经跨过去了，斑挥动手臂，一把抓着他的手将他往怀里带，与此同时，像刺猬般的黑长炸在空中划了一个美丽的弧度，从礼服下拔出几乎不离身的右轮手枪，朝着子弹射来的方向开了一枪，对方也还击了一枪，恰恰好射中因走避不及而惨成两人替死鬼的老牧师。

斑却连眉头都不皱一下，趁机拉着佐助滚到柱子旁边，接着迅速躲到距离最近的遮蔽物——祭坛后面，想要亲自看清楚对方伤势、当前形势和下一步该怎麽做云云。

不看还好，一看简直想杀了自己，情况被斑想像的还要糟糕得多，天知道，头部中枪可不是开玩笑的事，要是脑干受损即使不死也会有严重的后遗症，分秒必争之下，尽管斑心急如焚却不能因此乱了方寸，只好拿平时戏谑的口吻安抚自己和对方情绪。“佐助，不用怕，我会一直在你身边，等出去之后，我们就继续刚刚的“吻”吧。”

或许是这几年的同居生活过得太闲了，让精明算计了（别人）大半辈子的斑差点忘记自己头颅有多值钱，居然这么粗心大意，居然着了某些人的道，可惜天下没有后悔药，斑也不反悔“一时兴起”向佐助求婚。一想到昨夜，大半张俏脸都被淹没在花海中，后者一手捧着一大束鲜艳夺目的红玫瑰，一手伸到自己面前，一副即嫌弃却又勉为其难答应的有趣样子，可谓把“傲娇”这两个字犮挥到淋漓尽致。

恐怕没有人比斑更清楚，当年亲手砍断跟家人和朋友羁绊，独自流浪在外的佐助隐藏在心底深处的强烈欲望——不是为满足家人和师长愿望而跟没有兴趣的女人结婚，也不是为生儿育女而随随便便把自己幸福奉献给所谓的婚姻，而是跟喜欢的人光明正大建立一段不会让对方感觉到极大的耻辱的亲密关系，试问向来脸皮厚得无与伦比的斑又怎可能不满足他这小小的心愿呢？

斑唯一后悔的是，明明那具身体从头到脚甚至最私密地方，他早已用这张嘴巴留下无数爱的印记，却依旧深陷于跟佐助交换誓约之吻浓浓的幸福感，因此忘记了父亲曾经嘱咐过他的那番金石良言：瞬间的分神会露出破绽，让最重要的人受到不必要的伤害。

此时，已经渐渐失去生气的精致脸孔，在头顶的耶稣基督《最后的晚餐》的玫瑰窗彩绘和摇晃不定的烛光下，勾勒出一个最灿烂、最凄美、最刻骨铭心的笑容。

“斑...一定要...替...我...报...报仇...。”一定要活下来，要活下来，这个世上唯一有能力杀死你的人，只有你自己。

“别忘了...你答应过我...永远不会...对我的家人...下杀手。”爸爸妈妈和哥哥是我的家人，你也是我的家人，我决不容许任何人伤害我的家人，即便是家人之间的争斗也不行。

“还欠我...三...百...六...十...四...枝...红玫瑰。”我讨厌被欺骗的感觉，特别是被“家人”欺骗。

“别让我...等...太...久...。”这一辈子，我已经等了好久、好久，已经等够了。

“对不起...还有...我...也...爱...你...斑...。”原谅我！死在你之前！原谅我！欠了你那么多句：我也爱你！

说出自己最后的遗言后，感觉身体越来越冰冷，心中也越来越不舍，佐助紧紧依偎在那个（除记忆中的哥哥外）最温暖最幸福最喜欢的怀里，用尽最后的力气把手中的血玫瑰交到斑手中，才放心地闭上眼睛，彻底陷入了昏迷之中。

“没想到，曾经的黑道霸主宇智波斑，居然被一颗小小的子弹吓得躲起来，果真见面不如闻名啊。”话音刚落，随即从二楼放置管风琴的地方走出一个人影，不用猜也知道是那个开枪打中佐助和老牧师的杀手，为了不节外生枝，他摆出速战速决的姿态，毕竟对生存于见不得光的他们来说，在凶杀现场逗留的时间越久，就会越危险。

“佐助，再等一下——”闻言，斑将佐助身体轻轻背靠着祭坛，站起身，一边高举双手做投降状，一边走到长凳之间的通道，深吸一口气，以近乎呓语几不可闻的声音说着。“再等一下，很快就结束了！”接着，抬起头，看着那张露出假笑似乎跟佐助有几分相像的脸孔，眼眸深处杀意一闪即逝，献媚的笑了笑。“只有一个问题，或者说，只有一个问题真正重要...。”

“为什么佐助非得比我先死？”从小就被暗杀集团培养为杀手，代号“佐井”的孤儿，虽然对“猎物”前一刻还高高在上企图用金钱收卖自己，后一刻就纷纷跪地求饶丑态百出早已见惯不怪，但他不像其他同伴般，总是为争取更高的“杀手”排名，甚至是全球第一杀手名号，仅仅是因为想要继续生存下去而忠实地完成各种任务罢了，于是如实相告，就当是为了不知身在何方的哥哥积福，反正组织规则里只说了不能出卖委托者的个人信息。“这是客人主动要求的，我的责任是现在送你去成佛，再见了。”

“果然如此。”说时迟，那时快，抢在佐井按下板机的一剎那，早已看到对方死相的斑，手一扬，那朵血玫瑰不偏不倚沒入他的眉心，给了他一个痛快，然后看也不看一眼，折返回祭坛后面，用公主抱的方式把“累透了”的爱人抱起来，大步向前走，同时不忘冷冷的丢下一句。“绝，你来得太慢了！”

“斑大人，这可怪不了我。”话音一落，总是神龙见首不见尾的绝，突然出现在斑的身后，不以为然的道。“谁叫您创立的晓组织（集团），里面都是特别有个性的“好孩子”呢！”

原来在出来之前斑早就搬来了救兵，即便敌人使用了手机信号屏蔽器和无线电监测车，但只对大部分3G手机产生效果，而不是无论身在何方都畅通无阻，专属晓干部通讯工具的那枚（分别刻着各人代号）戒指，所以斑立即联络上绝、凑巧在本地补度蜜月的蝎和迪达拉。而迪达拉听到他们可能要暂缓此次行程，起初很不愿意配合，因为他跟佐助有嫌隙，彼此总是看不顺眼，互不相让，到后来却表现得异常积极和高兴，因为蝎告诉孩子气的爱人说，佐助要是被你救了的话，一定会比死更难受吧。

“哈哈哈，我说得没错吧，蝎，只有瞬间的爆炸才是真正的艺术，嗯。”然而下一刻，斑才霸气的踹开教堂大门，就看见永远呈现出最美好的少年姿态的蝎和反过来像个永远长不大孩子般的迪达拉，一如既往，边互相争辩着艺术的本质，边疯狂地跟眼前的敌人战斗着，彷彿对斑和其怀里的佐助视而不见般，任由两人堂而皇之的经过在他们身边。“迪达拉，你错了，永恒之美才叫做艺术！”

结果，在媲美花火大会般的磅礡气势及雷霆万钧的夜空下，斑带着佐助穿越犹如阵法般的“傀儡人偶”走到停泊在不远处，当作结婚礼车的红色吉普车，先是将后者轻轻放在副驾驶座，然后自己也跟着钻进驾驶座，匆匆帮两人绑上安全带便驾车扬长而去，只留下其余三人替他收拾残局。

（下）何谓生？何谓死？

就这样，曾数度夺得达喀尔拉力赛（小型汽车组）第一名的斑，一边以超乎常人的驾车技术，一边光明正大闯了数十次红灯，甩下数个死缠不放的交通警察，足足花了二十多分钟，终于成功把佐助送去最近最可靠的Dornröschen私人医院。

经过一场大手术后，性命是保住了，却被判定为持续性植物状态，虽然仍旧有心跳且通常犹有反射动作，但佐助生命延续必需依赖别人照料，甚至连翻身、进食等基本的行为，简而言之就是：植物人。

加之在这段期间，佐助身体健康每况愈下，必须再进行一次又一次的手术，让这个早就舍弃信仰的强大男人，心中不断祈求上天不要（再次）带走他心爱的人！

只可惜被神所遗弃的他，根本无法创造出奇迹来，就像上次最重要的弟弟永远离开自己身边的重现。 

“对不起，佐助苏醒的可能性只有0.01%。”当这句话从拥有神一般医术，犹如现实版黑杰克的柱间口中说出来，站在病房外那条长长的、像迷宫般迂回曲折走廊的斑，不得不承认一个可怕的事实——继失去泉奈后，又失去了佐助。

接着，柱间把一份早就准备好的文件，一边递给多年不见好友兼病人家属的斑，一边脸色凝重地说着。“签了它吧。”

“放弃急救同意书？”斑一字一字地照着唸，感觉太聪明、太能算计的脑袋好像不够用了，不然为什么明明他每个字都看得懂，偏偏组合起来却完全不明白呢。“千手柱间，你这是什么意思？”

“斑，放过他，也放过自己吧。”柱间拍了拍那止不住颤抖的肩膀，甩下一句不算安慰的安慰。“还记得我们上次在酒吧说过什么吗？我永远是你的兄弟，我的兄弟也是你的兄弟，大家都是你的兄弟，你不是一个人...。”

无疑，斑会拐自己弟弟上床，也会拐别人弟弟上床，但不代表天下间的弟弟（就好比扉间之流），斑都会感兴趣好吗？即便知道好友根本没有这种想法，斑也好想好想好想像小时候般有事没事海扁柱间一顿，省得迟早有一天把自己给活活气死。

“千手柱间，你给我好好听着，我（大）宇智波没有你千手那种舍身（舍父母舍兄弟姊妹舍朋友恋人）取义的大爱，拚命守护自己最心爱的人，才是我们唯一的生存意义，好不好。”

但是经过这样一闹，向来杀伐果断的斑总算彻底冷静下来，毫不犹豫地提笔在那份彷彿死亡判决书上面，签下龙飞凤舞的宇智波斑四个大字。

从两人那场命运般的相遇起，斑就知道佐助那孩子非常非常惧怕死亡，因为他比任何一个宇智波都重视感情，他放不下父母、哥哥和家族的一切，但另一方面，高傲的自尊却不容许他像现在般，如同废人一样苟延残喘，要是还有意识的话，他倒宁愿痛痛快快地死掉吧？

“拿去，然后给我滚得远远的。”斑不想把宝贵的告别时间，浪费在无关痛痒的事情，猛地将文件甩到那张写满怜悯的刚毅脸庞，接着顺势绕过那具比他高出不少的庞大身躯，走回病房。正好这时，一道声音突然自背后传来，硬生生止住了斑的步伐。“等一下，这个男人没资格替我弟弟下决定。”

“千手医师，我才是佐助的法定监护人。”俗话说得好，仇人见面，分外眼红，更别提，一方是假藉为弟弟好，一再地把弟弟推开伤得体无完肤兄长失格的优秀后辈，一方是因害死自家弟弟而夺走别人（宝贝）弟弟当替身之余，还让他染上世上最黑暗混浊颜色传说中的长辈，本该老死不相往来的两人，却因佐助头部中枪成植物人，再次正面交锋了。“啧，宇智波鼬，没想到你还有脸来这里。”

“斑先生，我弟弟的事有我这哥哥管，就不劳其他外人费心了，毕竟，你和我弟弟不是法定配偶，也不是收养关系。”鼬对斑的冷嘲热讽无动于衷，要知道，弟控眼里从来只有最需要保护的存在——弟弟，此时此刻，就像站在証人席上作証般，只是陈述事实而已。“别说我没提醒你，要是你想单方面向法院提出证据，証明你们是事实婚姻的话，就请先做好进去蹲牢的准备，如果我没记错的话，我弟弟那时候好像还未成年吧。”

“千手医师。”只见，鼬重新把目光投向穿着白大挂的柱间，继续说着。“我已经从本国聘请了一队最好的医疗团队，他们很快就会来到，至于这份文件就算作废，不然我弟弟的利益受损了，我不排除采取法律行动”顿了顿“还有，我希望院方能确保我弟弟在不受外来骚扰的情况下，安心疗养，谢谢。”

片言只语间，便被封住了所有去路，斑不禁暗自感叹，真不愧是出于污泥而不染奉公守法的黑道少主宇智波鼬啊。于是，为报复这小小后辈居然敢对他这长辈无礼（耍小聪明）也好，为拆穿那张平静无波的虚伪脸孔（面瘫）也罢，身为过来人的斑，抛出一个无比尖锐却又最有资格去问的问题。

“宇智波鼬，我很好奇，向来理智至上的你，这样做是出于真心相信奇迹的存在，还是为那颗永远无法摆脱害怕失去最爱弟弟恐惧的心，即便妄顾弟弟的意愿从此让他如同活死人般毫无意义的活着？”

“斑先生，这个你没必要知道。”说罢，鼬看也不看两人一眼，迈开脚步朝着病房走去，只留下两个手下牢牢的守在门外。

斑是何许人也？斑可是气焰嚣张视法纪如无物，经常使用非常手段对付权力竞争者，心狠手辣得连亲弟弟也不放过的（前）黑道霸主！但出乎意料的是，斑居然转身离开了！离开了！离开了！

“斑大人，事情已经查清楚了，应该是佐助大人不小心用手机泄露了你们行踪，把结婚消息提前告诉了某个人，而这次暗杀事件的主谋是...。”刚踏出医院大门，早就等在主子坐驾旁的火核立即走上前，把这些天来审问“相关人士”得到的实证和调查的结果，毫无遗漏地报告给斑。“接下来，我们要不要派人去抓...回来？”

“现在还不是时候——”斑不置可否，只是边钻进了后车厢，边回头朝着身后的心腹吩咐道。“火核，这件事先搁着，等带土回来之后，叫他来见我，我有重要的事要跟他谈。”斑舒展了一下眉头，打算履行对此时身处犹如长满荆棘的皇宫般，医院VIP病房里的睡美人三个承诺中排名最尾的一个：还欠了364朵红玫瑰（一年365天，天天送一朵红玫瑰），接着对司机说道。“去Yamanaka花店。”

回忆到这里中断了，过去，即便面对绝境也坚决不肯绝望，睥睨天下，无所忌惮的强大男人，最终倒在了此生唯二爱人身上，临死前说的最后一句话是“...像樱花般轰轰烈烈的死去...咳咳咳...才是最适合你我的死法...而不是像固执地依恋生命的玫瑰般...咳咳咳...宁愿从茎开始腐朽...也不愿死得美丽些...我的小鬼...我的佐助...。”

这时，走廊里传来如空谷回音般的喊叫。“...只有瞬间的爆炸才是真正的艺术，嗯！”

轰！轰！轰！一阵爆炸声后，整幢Dornröschen私人医院，瞬间陷入一片火海之中，包括斑和佐助他们身处的病房，经历一天一夜才被赶过来的一群消防员，成功扑灭掉，但里面的两人所剩下的残骸，已经纠缠得如胶似漆无法辨识出谁跟谁，但幸运地，当时正在进行火警演习的医护人员、病人和出差中的千手柱间，逃过一劫。

收养关系——同性伴侣透过收养方式，使另一半成为自己家属，进而享有后续的法律保障

后记：

事后，虽然鼬封锁了消息，不让人知道斑和佐助的真正死因，但天下没有不透风的墙，再加上像斑般一个传奇人物的突然消亡，一下子成为人们幻想、迷思与想像力的温床，大家私底下都在谣传说——美人计果然管用，鼬出卖对自己言听计从的愚蠢弟弟套牢住斑，甚至在暗杀失败后，利用半死不活的弟弟做掉了这个所谓的“弟夫”，看来鼬才是真正心狠手辣之人啊。

与此同时，网上传出了一段情色影片，分别是十来个蒙面男子和一个漂亮女人正在干爱干的事，本来这种（想爆红）片子没什么大不了，但关键是，片中放荡性感的女主角，也就是全场唯一（被特别关顾）没有打上马赛克的人，其真正的身份竟是，正在火口浪尖的鼬的妻子，宇智波泉。

不过好戏还在后头，据传其中一个蒙面男子是“后天免疫缺乏症候群”(AIDS)患者，换句话说，这位喜爱“群交”的黑道少主夫人，极有可能已经成为这个大家庭的一份子，甚至乎不知不觉传染给了最亲密的丈夫也说不定，当然这一切还有待証实。

唯一能够肯定的是，从此，鼬像变了一个人似的，不仅架空父亲富岳的权力，当上宇智波名正言顺的话事人，还以赶尽杀绝不留活口的行事风格，一步步带领家族走上巅峰之路。

另一边厢，晓的社长室里，正式取替斑成为首领的带土，坐在那张办公桌前，百无聊赖的看了一眼墙上集团创始人的画像，又看了一眼窗外的蓝天白云，眼前仿佛浮现出那两道早已逝去的身影，边狂秀恩爱边虐待他这大龄单身狗，就像把两人以外的万事万物统统都当成空气似的，口中喃喃自语道。“啧，死老头，我已经按你所说的，让你的情敌知道他该知道的，也让那个女人过了最难忘的一个夜晚。”

“虽然不知道那个女人会不会脱变成美丽蝴蝶，但鼬一定会尽可能延长深爱妻子的生命，等时候到了，才让那个女人像玫瑰般丑陋地死去吧，哈哈哈。”说到这里，眼泪不由自主地从被火毁去大半边的脸，一滴滴流下来。“死老头，我才不是为你哭，哼，居然把这烂摊子全丢给老子，一老一少到另一个世界风流快活去了！”

不过话又说回来，带土不得不佩服斑，一来，帮佐助报了仇（带土强烈表示，策划那种欺负妇孺伤天害理的事的人，可不是他这个不用负上任何道德责任的单纯工具啊），二来，没有违反决不伤害其家人承诺（佐助可是从来没把那个女人当家人的说），三来，保全了宇智波（只要深爱父母哥哥和家族的佐助死了，鼬永远不可能再对宇智波下毒手，反之还会尽心尽力当个称职的守门卒）。

泉：

（婚礼前一天晚上）

转寄 >

蕃茄和小恐龙和哥哥我都爱：

哥哥...

明天，我要结婚了...

和斑那个混蛋...

你会来吗...

我等你...

（Heidenröslein教堂，时间：7：23pm，观礼人数：哥哥）

（备注）爸爸妈妈和宇智波的大家拜托哥哥了。 

※※※

父亲大人，你说，这不正是替鼬除掉“弱点”和“阻碍”的大好机会吗？

即使失败了，也可把责任推给千手，其一，那是他们的地盘，其二，那个黑斑黑了一辈子的扉间，又不是第一次干这种事，泉奈的账还好好摆在那里，要是他们因此杀过两败俱伤就更好不过了。

end

ps，对蕃茄来说，阴阳相隔永远最虐，所以改了结局，因为他们不像我们，死不是终结反而是新的开始，谢谢。


End file.
